A King's Arrival is Never Silent
by Massacre Craving Man
Summary: Humans force Godzilla to another world, but, the inhabitants aren't ready for it. Gojira must make new friends. At the cost of many enemies. For if the if this new world is to survive, even the gods may have to bow down to him... at least, temporarily. (Reality) I got the Idea from SplendidArc's story 'The New Guy in Town'. Let us get this show on the road.


Chapter 1: Deception

*1* Mariana Trench, 1,063 miles southeast of Japan.

The crevasse was all but completely abandoned. Godzilla has been in this hideout for seven months, restoring energy since he last fought the Muto. His body has been restoring itself and he was ready to move on from his lair. He felt another great beast awakening somewhere in the americas. He would have to wake up and fight it but he would wait until it showed it's face… He suddenly heard a low rumbling sound echoing down the chasm. He shot his eyes open, a few hundred yards in front of him was a speck of light. He pushed himself off of the sea floor and watched a miniature submersible explore the rocks and the fish. Godzilla, not wanting to be seen by the humans, turned around and walked away. Little did he know that that's what the humans wanted… well, most of them.

4 hours earlier, Military Vessel Orkis

"You can't do that!" Prof. Serizawa yelled.

"I'm sorry,' Cpt. Freeman stated, "but we must do what we can to eliminate any threats to the people."

"He protects, he doesn't destroy!" Serizawa grumbled as he clenched his fists.

He was absolutely furious that the military was doing this. They had just recently told him that because they couldn't nuke Godzilla. They were going to use an experimental machine to remove Gojira from their world. They didn't know where the machine took it's subjects… but they had never returned. It used a newly discovered element to convert the subject into a shape viable for transport through a wormhole. The element was called Palkirus. They apparently named it after a thing called "Pokemon"... A video game for petes sake!

"Captain," the second in command walked up to Freeman, "Do you want me to escort him off of the premises?"

"No, he can stay. _If _he can calm down." He glared towards the professor.

Serizawa loosened his clenched hands, which had turned red.

"What are you going to do if more Muto show up, or maybe something worse."

"We'll use the WarMongrel to remove them."

"WarMongrel? What the hell is that?" Serizawa looked around and found that half a dozen people were looking at him.

"It is the codename for our machine…" Freeman said annoyingly, "Prof. Lockette, please explain the plan for the crew."

A man walked over to the front of the room, he had a labcoat on which made him stand out like sore thumb compared to the surroundings, he was bald and had had box glasses. His look screamed out 'Hey look! I'm a nerd!' Serizawa chuckled at the site of him. Behind the professor, the enormous screen went back then showed a map of the Mariana Trench. He pointed to the southern portion of it.. After about fifteen minutes of planning, Serizawa sat with his face in his hands. Prof. Lockette's plan was worse than Serizawa wished… because it might just work.

Present.

Godzilla kept his pace to slow walk, he was still tired from his rest so he stopped and glanced behind him. The mini sub seemed to be tracking, it never got close enough to do anything but it still followed him. It suddenly bolted through the water, it went around Godzilla and slowed back down. Godzilla was intrigued by the object. It stopped about a kilometer away and sank to the bottom. It then set a trio of legs to hold it, It extended an arm holding a hexagonal shape.

An enormous fanning sound came from behind, Godzilla turned and noticed five military submarines, all in a star formation, advancing toward him. Godzilla didn't want to fight so he started a slow trot through the water. He was heading towards the mini-sub, but immediately stopped. The oddly shaped object was expanding, it's six points distancing each other with only a jolts of purple hued electricity keeping them together. It kept getting larger and larger until the top point surpassed Godzilla's height, with the sides reaching both sides of the trench, and it stopped.

The hexagon illuminated two of the submarines roofing Godzilla, the the other three behind. Godzilla didn't know what they were going for, he tried to swim up and over the unnatural phenomena caused by the mini-sub but the top submarines blocked his path. He debated pushing through them but decided against it. He didn't want to fight the pesky humans.

BOOM!

Godzilla turned towards the sound. The three subs behind him were firing torpedoes at the ground by his feet. The sounds made Godzilla shake his head to try and get the ringing out of his ears. The Booms were enhanced by the water, and even more so by the valley walls. He turned away from the explosions to try and escape but they followed. Godzilla closed his eyes, he would rather die than bear the sound in his ears any longer. He turned towards the electric oval of energy… Whatever happened to him would have to be better than this. He shook his head once more, and charged the purple wall.

All sound escaped him, he could hear nothing, see nothing, smell nothing… But the pain was evident. He screamed but nothing came out. It felt like he was being cooked by the sun while being crushed by the moon. His tried to move but he was paralyzed. He just wished that he could die, until he thought he was dead. He thought that death would be peaceful… Everything just leaves and you cease to exist from cruel planet earth, not eternal pain and suffering. He didn't know why the humans would do something like this. He had saved them, indirectly but inevitably. If there were another Muto, or some other volatile creature from the distant past, what would they do? They would die. All because they killed The King of Monsters.

Military Vessel Orkis

Serizawa sat with his hands over his ears. Everybody else in the war room were cheering and celebrating. He had watched the live feed when Gojira had went through the portal. The great beast walked into the portal and a bright light filled the screen. When the screen recovered, Gojira was gone… The WarMongrel was also broken into bits. But everyone ignored it anyways. They even started spreading martinis around the room for everyone. _Those insolent fools _Serizawa thought to himself.

Serizawa glanced at Freeman, who was arguing with the second in command. He lifted his head as Freeman called out…

"Everyone back to their stations! We're heading to San Francisco!"

Freeman trotted towards Serizawa.

"Another Muto is attacking…"

Serizawa chuckled "If only we had _somebody _to help."

Unknown Territory

Godzilla slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink rapidly because of some sand in his eyes. He pushed himself up and winced. It felt like he had broken his arm, but, he knew it would heal eventually. He glanced behind and saw that he was on the beach. Off in the distance were black dots on the horizon, islands. The ocean was calm, barely a wave to be seen. Godzilla tried to stand up, he noticed something. It was so much easier, he felt like a muscled feather. an odd, yet accurate, metaphor. He must have been at most 10 feet tall. It must have been because of the glowing portal.

He clenched his fists and walked around, waved his tail, stretched his arms, then realized. There was somebody watching him. He turned towards the forest, it was about forty to fifty feet away. He squinted to see clearer. Something white and gold was peeking around the tree. Godzilla started walking forward. It shuffled behind the tree to hide.

"Who are you?" He growled. Knowing full well that it wouldn't understand.

He was within ten feet of the tree. He heard a low whimpering sound, almost like crying. As he stepped closer, he could discern only a few words.

"Go away." It was a young human girl.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Godzilla tried to sound pleasant but it didn't really work.

"Please, go away!"

Godzilla peeked his head around the tree. A young girl sat there, cuddling the tree, with her knees to her chest. She was blonde, with a white dress.

She lifted her head up, and squealed at the sight of Godzilla.

She looked at him, took in all of his rough, bumpy, charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and maple leaf shaped dorsal plates. It reminded her of a Tyranitar, a larger, more powerful, Tyranitar.

That was when she remembered why she was near the beach anyways.

She looked over the charcoal monster's shoulder… and screamed.


End file.
